Friends and Pranks
by seerstella
Summary: Remus Lupin is one of the Marauders, and he's also a Prefect. And there's a new prank to the Slytherins...


**Friends**** and Pranks: Marauders Era**

**By: Seer M. Anno**

**For: Art Trade (first a Request, now a Trade) for Clopz. :)**

**Note: Actually I've post this on my dA before, but I just wanna try this here, since I'm new ^^. ****Okay, here we go!  
><strong>

My name is Lupin. Remus Lupin. I am a fifth year student in one of the greatest wizarding school in England. If you're one of us, you must know what its name. So, no need to ask.

"Over there!"

Ah, that must be them. Have I told you about them yet? They are my best friends. Friends are everything to me. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. We're The Marauders. If you ask the teachers, ask them about The Prank Masters and they'll tell you about us.

I consider us as The Drunken Masters. In case you don't know it, it's a name of a Muggle movie that I've watched several times. Actually we have never been drunk, but yes, we act like drunk sometimes.

"Hi, Rem," Sirius grins. He always grins like that, mischievous and secretive.

"Hello, Padfoot." I greet back, tidy up my school robe and he saw my Prefect's badge.

James suddenly shows up, like usual. "And how's our Gryffindor's Prefect day?" He slides down the downward corridor and stopped next to us. "Fine," I answered lightly, smiling. "Where's Peter, Prongs?"

"Don't worry about Wormtail. He'll be here if his job has done. He should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Peter suddenly jumped inside the corridor. He slides down like James had; his lithe and small form makes him easier to slide.

Not like the rest of The Marauders, who are tall and broad, he's the small one, but he's as energetic as us. And even sneakier. If I didn't hear the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor by my own ears, I would sure that hat made a mistake, he's more in Slytherin.

"…1. Just like our plan." James laughed when he saw a flask which Peter pulled out from his robe pocket. "And where's my Invisibility Cloak? You sure you didn't leave it there?"

"Who do you think I am?" Wormtail asked, look offended. Sirius clapped his shoulder. "Calm down, James' just kidding. How's there?" Peter winked at us as he gave the invisible cloak to James.

"Well, not really bad. The Head Girl almost caught me, actually. I had to bind her."

"What?" My eyes widened. "You bind Narcissa Black?"

I can imagine her face if the seventh year Head Girl found out who did the Body-Bind. She'll take me as the responsible as the only Prefect in The Marauders.

Sirius smirked. "If you did that, Pete, I swore to hex you down. She's quite nice as a cousin, you know."

Peter stared at all of us and burst out laughing. "Of course not, you moron! I know Moony and Padfoot will kill me if I really bind her!" He shut his mouth for a sec, and continued, "To be honest, I like her. She doesn't like other Slytherins. And that's why I didn't put this on her outfits." He plays with the flask of the itching-powder with his hand.

James looks dissatisfied. He's the only one who not really close to the Head Girl, not like the rest of The Marauders. Cissy is a nice Slytherin, although a bit cold. She's clever like a Ravenclaw, kind and funny in her own way like a Hufflepuff, sneaky and thoughtful like a common Slytherin, and she's really bold and reckless like a Gryffindor. Sometimes I think she should exchanged place with Peter and get re-sorted to Gryffindor while Wormtail could be with Snape in Slytherin.

"Well, we put the powder as many as the Slytherin kiddos," he asked, fix his glasses. "And you spent all of it. Whose clothes you put double doses?"

Peter snickered. I always grow impatient if he'd snicker like that. "Tell us, Wormtail. Who? I hope you don't put it on the poor Snivellus again. He'll not be pleased. Not after we apologized to him after prank him too far."

"No, not him."

"Who?"

"Cissy's boy."

Sirius gaped and James chuckled. "Lucius Malfoy? What the fuck we got ourselves into? Cissy's gonna kill me."

"And Snape's doses went to Nott."

And we burst out laughing. We all hate Malfoy and Nott. They'll deserve it for being so self-important to every creature in Hogwarts.

I clear my throat. "Hey, it's almost curfew. I'm looking forward to the tomorrow incident." I smirked as they laugh.

"Lets go, the Prefect commands us," Sirius joked. I blinked. It's a bit stung, but that's Padfoot.

"Good morning, Lily," James pulled her into an embrace.

Peter makes a displease face while I smile and Sirius pretends as he doesn't see anything, as usual.

"So, no good morning to us?" Padfoot asked desperately.

Lily Evans, James' girl, laughed. She has a nice laugh. I've been worked with her for almost a year. Because Cissy chose her to be the Gryffindor's Girl Prefect. And she's perfect, honestly. Although a Muggle-born, she's really a good witch.

"Okay then. Good morning, Sirius, Remus, Peter," she stopped a while. "Happy now, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded, a satisfied look come across his face. "So, ready to see itching Slytherins?"

"Of course," I smirked. "But I need to see the Hufflepuff Girl Prefect first," I speak softly. "You all can go first. I have to talk to the new transferred student. She's not doing well and I have to be responsible, since you can't, Lily. See you all in the Great Hall."

Lily winced as the rest of The Marauders left.

"I never said I can't handle her. I've been trying to help her, but she couldn't really get along with me. It's not my fault that's she's better befriend with the Hufflepuff's Girl Prefect. That girl is also a Muggle-born, she can help her. So why not? I hope you can help the new Gryffindor. The problem isn't in her incapability, it's because she's in a bit too late. Adjusting with a new environment takes time, Rem."

"I know that. Now, Lily, can you at least call her? I can't sneak into the girl's dorm even if I'm the Head Boy."

Lily let out a chuckle as she walked in the dorm and back with a long-haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. You know this girl, this is Lily Evans, and we both are your Gryffindor Prefects. Welcome to Gryffindor Dorm. We're your classmates, just so you know."

The girl smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Claudia Armstrong Cervantes. You can call me Clopz. Nice to meet you." We shake hands for a while. I think I like this girl. Calm, and collected. Even I could feel her inner strength. Like Lily or Peter on their first-years, her inner magic is strong. The quicker she learn to handle her magic, the better.

"Listen Clopz, we are concerned with your, um… grades, so we're thinking about tutoring you. And we both had already seen that you're getting along with Hufflepuff's Girl Prefect better than with Lily, so… how about she's tutoring you? At least until you have better grades."

Clopz's face brightened. "Why not? She'll be very pleased. She'd already my friend before Hogwarts, and I'm so happy if she agrees with you."

"Well then, we'll see her after class," Lily clapped her hands, and soon I know that the two girls will be friends in no time.

"Let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast first. I can't wait for the incident to happen."

"What incident?" Clopz asked curiously, and Lily smirked. "You'll see."

The itching powder worked perfectly. I've never seen such a sight. It's indescribable, and all of the Slytherins were glaring at The Marauders. Snape, out of the blue, tried hard not to laugh. I've never see him laugh in my lifetime.

"Look," I whispered to Sirius, who always sits next to me. He followed my eyes. "Snivellus looks pleased with it."

Sirius gaped. "Maybe that's because he's not scratching himself because his outfits are free from our prank," Peter suddenly said. He laughed. "And look at Malfoy."

I throw my vision to the seventh year Slytherins' table. Malfoy is the one who scratching furiously every side of his body, while Nott who sit next to him do almost the same. "Poor them," James mocked. "And where's Malfoy's girl?"

He's right. Cissy is nowhere in sight.

Spoke too soon.

There is Narcissa Black, her athletic ex-Seeker figure leaned against the door. She pointed her wand on her throat. I know that she's using a Loud Voice Charm.

"Attention please," she said seriously; the charm worked well as her voice filled out the hall. "I might need some words with people who feel responsible for this absurd incident." Her eyes stabbed at me and all the Marauders.

"We will meet after class, with me and the Head Boy Karl Descant, in Prefect's room. Thank you for your attention." She lowered her wand and cast a spell. All the Slytherins suddenly stopped scratching themselves. After seeing that, she leaves swiftly like always. The Slytherins cheer for their leader, who had stopped the prank on them.

"Wow!" James said, stunned.

"Better not to mess with her and her House these times." Sirius lifted his eyebrows. "I never know she will be so angry. She never look upset in my place, even if she is, she never show it. Now what we will do?"

"We should see her. And Descant will be there. I can handle Cissy, but Descant… Merlin, this will be fucked," I sighed. I rarely talk to the Ravenclaw, because he's never talk much. And I think he's a kind of aloof. Cissy personally admitted that he's a really good Head Boy, but better not make him angry, because it will be bad.

Yes, it was bad. Actually they know that The Marauders is the one who responsible. But Descant didn't see it as a joke, something that, surprisingly, Cissy does. He treated us like first-years, and I started to hate him.

"And he's giving us detention!" James scowled. "Detention! Like we're first-years!"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "Merlin blesses Cissy. Imagine, is having detention with half of every teacher in our classes isn't enough? If Cissy didn't interject, we'll got detention from ievery/i teacher! It's really fucked, he really is."

Peter, surprisingly, didn't say anything. But I know he's just as furious. "Hey, Moony, the Head Girl told me that you have to meet her before dinner in her room. And bring Lily and Seer."

"Who's Seer?" Sirius asked.

"Seer Mackenzie Anno, the Muggle-born Hufflepuff's Prefect Girl," I answered.

"Good evening, the three of you." Narcissa smiled at the three of us. "Please, take a seat."

"I know that you all are apprehensive about Miss Cervantes," she started. She summoned a parchment. "Here's her report of grades. In my opinion, Mexico has a nice wizarding school, and she's doing well there. I asked you, Mister Lupin and Miss Evans, as her Prefects, why her grades slipping away?"

"I personally don't have any idea, Miss Black," Lily answered. "I've been trying to help her, actually."

"And you, Mister Lupin?" She personally doesn't know that all of us prefer to call her Cissy. She's just trying to be formal. Maybe it's because the discussion iis/i formal, about a new student's adjustment. "You're also her prefect, is she asked you about anything related to the studies?"

"No, Miss, not really. Actually, I've just know her this morning."

"I see," Cissy played with her blonde hair. And Miss Anno, nice to meet you. How's Hufflepuff being these days?"

May I tell you about her first? She's Seer Anno, the Hufflepuff's Girl Prefect and Quidditch Beater. I respect her as fully as I respect Lily, that's because she's a great Muggle-born witch. She has a very short hair, dark skin, and bright black eyes. She's really kind, a warmer Hufflepuff version of Narcissa Black. She's the only one who can still joke around with Descant when other people already backed out in fright.

"My House is fine, Miss Black. And nice to meet you, too. Well, about Clopz, that's her nickname, I'm ready to teach her some things about Hogwarts. I've been her friend before Hogwarts, so I know her inside out."

"So, you'll tutor her?" Cissy asked, her face seemed like a carbon copy of Padfoot's satisfied face.

"Yes."

After a long silence, Cissy smiled. "Good," she said. "I'll monitor her, since she's a girl, so she's under my responsibility as a Head Girl. I also hope that Gryffindor will accept her as the newcomer, and ready for help if she needs it."

"Of course," Lily answered. "That's Gryffindor's spirit!"

Cissy let out a laugh. Her face seemed to lose the Slytherin coldness, and her face looked almost as warm as Seer's. "Problem solved for this time," she said softly. "And, Mister Lupin, please stay for a moment. You two may go."

Both Seer and Lily throw me a questioning look before Seer closed the door, chatting as they walked away. Cissy looked at me, her grey eyes glint in amusement.

"Okay, Remus," she started. Now the discussion is informal, good.

"Yeah, Cissy?"

"I have good news for you and The Marauders. I've negotiated with Karl and he forgave you, he decided to change the detention to four times of detention with Filch. Good luck."

I gawked. "It's almost as terrible!"

Cissy laughed. "No, not really. Maybe a bit. It's the best I can do. Since you all are below Karl's responsibility, not mine."

"Why, Cissy?"

She stopped laughing. "Why what?"

"Why do you talk to him about the detention? You're out of this, just like you've said before, we're out of your responsibilities."

She winked. "Do you know why Mister Pettigrew put two doses of the powder on Lucius' outfits?" I shook my head.

"Because I encouraged him to do so." I gawked at her answer. "Two days ago, we fought. All the Slytherins keep nagging me about it, especially the girls, because they are jealous of me being with a Malfoy, let alone that charming Lucius," she smiled dreamily. Actually I never see him as 'a charming Lucius Malfoy', but well, Cissy is my friend and Sirius's cousin, I have to appreciate her.

"And yeah, Nott also the one who nagging me the most, so I told Pettigrew to put more on Nott's outfits. I really like their faces when I saw them in the Great Hall. That's why I didn't show up first. I'm afraid I'll ruin my own Slytherin's image by laughing my ass off like a Hufflepuff."

"Karl's punishment just too much. He doesn't see it as a joke like I do. Sometimes I regret why the teachers picked such a serious person to be a Head Boy, especially to lead people like The Marauders. And one more thing, Rem."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Slytherins will kill me if they know I've been making a prank on them. They are my friends, and I don't want them to be angry at me."

"Of course. My mouth shut. I'm grateful to have such friends like you, The Marauders, and all else."

"Me too." Narcissa winked. "You shall go, Remus. It's beyond curfew, tell Filch I've been talking to you, so you won't get more detention."

"I shall. Goodnight, Cissy." I said and walked out, really grateful for being one of the Head Girl's friends. As I said before, friends are everything to me.


End file.
